


I said Jaxon not Jackson!

by Aurix_Morsinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurix_Morsinger/pseuds/Aurix_Morsinger
Summary: In which Jackson Whittemore has a cousin. Named Jaxon Whittemore. And his girlfriend is friends with Heather.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore & Original Female Character, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	I said Jaxon not Jackson!

"You said your boyfriend's name is Jax? What's he like?"

Alia glanced at her classmate, eyebrow cocked. "Why the sudden interest? You've never asked about him before, and we've been sitting next to each other for 2 months now."

Heather blushed guiltily, "My friend a couple of towns over knows someone named Jackson who's been unusually nice since coming back from London and wants to know who to blame. You mentioned your boyfriend had moved back to California after being out of the country for a bit... so."

Alia stared for a moment, then snorted. "He was out of the country because he's a year and a half older than us, and he's in the Navy. I'm pretty sure he was somewhere off the coast of Japan or Hawaii for the past 6 months."

Heather blinked. "Oh."

Alia smirked a bit, "If you still want to hear about him though,"

"Yes please!"

"Okay then."

Heather and Alia shifted their textbooks to the side and settled in for a more in-depth conversation.

"Sooo, how did you meet? What does he look like? What's his full name again? How long have you been together again?" The rapid-fire questioning came at her like a pack of over-excited puppies.

"Um.. we met originally in middle school and then reunited when I moved to California to live with my dad. He's blond, brown eyes, 6'5 I think? He was a linebacker in high school, so he's big too. We've been together since my sophomore year, and it's two years in November, though it's been long-distance for the past 6 months."

Heather blinked, eyes wide. "Did you say he's six foot FIVE?! That's a full foot taller than me! You're only 5'8! He sounds massive!"

Alia nodded, grabbing her phone and scrolling through it quickly. "I think I have a picture of the two of us together right before he got deployed, let me check... Found it!" She passed the phone to Heather. "That was back in March when he learned he'd be deployed over my birthday. He took me shopping, got us in early to go swimming with dolphins, and bought me a stuffed panda that's the same size as you. The day he was deployed, he took me to my favorite restaurant for brunch, which is where we took the picture."

Heather cooed at the picture. They were clearly on a date, Alia had makeup and heels on, and was leaning back in the arms of an attractive blond man in a navy uniform. Neither of them were looking at the camera, the picture had caught Alia mid-laugh, head thrown back. Jax was looking at her face with a smile on his face. "You two look adorable!"

Alia ducked her head, blushing. "Thank you!"

Then, she remembered, "Oh! I just remembered you asked what his full name is! It's Jaxon! Jaxon Whittemore." 


End file.
